Reflections
by Redblade
Summary: "I wish they would all just die." The boy muttered softly, leaning his forehead against his reflection.  Lilith's reflection looked sharply up, walking to the boy. "You don't mean that."


_I don't own Trinity blood, nor do I claim any rights to the characters._

...

Blackness, deep and rich as the finest velvet, only broken with the glimmering white dots of stars and the gently curving rust-red expanse of the planet far below. The serene image was only marred by a reflection in the glass, a young boy dressed in a blue-rimmed white uniform jacket and black pants. The boy's silvery hair was ruffled and he had a closed-off look in his icy blue eyes as he looked out to the nothingness.

A new reflection joined the boy on the glass. A young woman with red hair, dressed in gold-rimmed white. The eyes of the boy's reflection flickered momentarily, noting the new arrival. The woman's reflection smiled sadly.

"You are only making it harder on yourself, Abel." A melodious voice flowed through the silence, originating from the woman's lips. The boy narrowed his cold eyes.

"Do you know what they did last time, Lilith? Do you?" An angry growl escaped Abel's lips, seemingly too soft for such a harsh sound. "They put Seth through the _pressure test_. _Seth_! And she's a _toddler_! One of these day's they're going to _kill_ her, and it'll be just an _inconvenience_. One of these days they're going to do it to us all." A fist hit the glass, causing a faint, brief jolt in the reflections.

The woman's reflection had averted its eyes, fully knowing the emptiness of all justifications and reasons. The pain in Abel's eyes was real.

"I wish _they_ would all just die." The boy muttered softly, leaning his forehead against his reflection.

Lilith's reflection looked sharply up, walking to the boy. "You don't mean that." She said in a soothing tone, lowering a gentle hand on Abel's shoulder.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm just _expendable_, we all are, so why does it matter what I think?"

The honey-brown eyes of Lilith's reflection widened slightly. "What makes you say that? Such a thing..."

The boy turned away from the window, regarding Lilith in person instead of just her reflection for the first time during the conversation.

"It's the truth. They created us, so they can easily make replacements. Even Cain admits it's true."

As Abel turned back to the window, Lilith's face was briefly veiled with a look of boundless sorrow. No one should be forced to carry such a burden.

Slight movement in the window, a third reflection strolling in from behind Lilith. The newcomer looked a lot like Abel, but where the boy by the window had a cold, wintry and hateful aura about him the newcomer seemed to emanate warm light. He was dressed like Abel but with red trimmings in his jacket instead of blue, and his golden hair was carefully brushed to place. Cain. The Sun to Abel's Moon, Gold to his Silver, called an 'Exemplary Being' by the scientists while the younger twin was regarded as a 'Shameless Troublemaker'.

Cain was smiling. He always seemed to be, hiding his contempt behind polite and obedient demeanour unlike his brother.

"Abel." Even his voice was carefully used and cultured, with an undertone hinting at disregard to anything beside himself, and possibly Abel. "I believe you should go to the laboratory."

Piercing blue eyes left the window again, this time to target Cain with their glare, slightly softer than his usual. The eyes narrowed slightly as their owner remembered all the times his brother had been sent to bring him to his 'tests'.

"Why?"

"They did a nociception test on Seth." Cain explained with an air of nonchalance that the scientists would consider admirable acceptance, but which to the two others present seemed just wrong, even if it was a way to not break under the pressure. "I presume they're going to sedate her if she doesn't stop crying any time soon."

Before the last syllable had Cain's lips, Abel had bolted away along a white corridor with a speed that seemed to reduce him to nothing but a pale blur. All of them, all who _cared_, knew that the little girl was terrified of needles, of injections.

Cain turned his smile to Lilith. Beyond the window the rust-coloured planet had disappeared from view due to the station's movement.

"He tries too hard, Abel." he spoke with a light, gentle voice that hinted of an unsaid 'mine'.

Lilith shook slowly her head, smiling sadly. "He cannot just let go, bless him."

"I wonder..." A hint of an eerie grin crept to Cain's smile as he stepped over to the window and leaned against it, feeling the fading warmth of the body that had sat there seconds before. Closing his eyes, he ignored everything around him.

The red-haired woman watched the blond boy for a moment and then turned to leave. It was true that Abel was teetering at the edge and only a little push to the wrong direction could break the troubled boy. But now, seeing the graceful form leaning against the window, Lilith wondered whether, unbeknownst to all, one of them was already broken...


End file.
